1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and system of video on demand (VOD) dating.
2. Background Art
Dating is made increasingly difficult today by the busy lives people lead. It is often difficult for one individual to meet another individual having desired interests and personal characteristics.
Various systems exist that facilitate social interaction between people. The “personals” section of newspapers and magazines has been a long time source of advertisements placed by people who would like to meet others with similar likes and interests. However, personal ads only allow an individual to specify limited criteria desired in another person due to the space constraints of the advertisement. Also, should others respond to the advertisement, the individual will have little, if any, information about the responder.
Personal advertisement services have now migrated to the Internet, wherein these dating services allow each user to select a set of criteria that they wish to be met by another user. Internet dating services match people using a database having a profile for each user, where each user's profile contains personal information such as gender, age, physical attributes (height, weight, eye and hair color, etc.), education, interests, etc. Information on one or more suitable candidates are provided to the user based upon his/her requested criteria, where this information can include a picture of each candidate.